Goodbye
by almurfa
Summary: karena arti menyayangi bukan memiliki, tapi bagaimana merelakan HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO warn! GS jangan lupa review ya readers
_**Tak terelakkan bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir**_

"Sehun-ah, jebal, jangan begini. Kau pasti bercanda kan?! Kumohon..." Sehun masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Luhan yang masih memohon padanya.

Sehun masih terus berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Mianhae Lu... Tolong jangan membenciku..." Sehun berkata lirih, Luhan masih memanggil nama Sehun, berharap ia mau membalikan badan dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sehun-ah, wae?" isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir luhan. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sehun akan memutuskannya begitu saja. Mana janjinya dulu, mana bukti ucapan-ucapan manis yang pernah Sehun bisikkan padanya.

 _ **Mustahil untuk tahu bahwa setelah ini semua kita masih bisa berteman**_

"Cha, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari China, silahkan masuk." Songsaengnim berbicara di depan kelas. Luhan yang masih asik melihat pemandangan luar memilih untuk tidak peduli...

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Tubuh Luhan menegang. Segala ingatan masa lalunya kembali menyergap hati dan pikirannya.

'jangan lagi kumohon, biarkan aku melupakannya' batin Luhan menjerit pilu.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang Luhan-ssi, disana." Songsaengnim menujuk bangku yang akan Sehun tempati.

"annyeong Lu..." gumam sehun lirih saat melewati bangku Luhan. Luhan hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. 'Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku'

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Luhan langsung beranjak pergi dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi.

"Waeyo lu?" Kyungsoo khawatir karena Luhan menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Gwenchana.."

"hai, nona-nona cantik. Boleh 3 orang tampan ini duduk bersama kalian?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengambil alih tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Yak! Siapa bilang kalian boleh duduk disini!" ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Ayolah Baek tempat lain sudah penuh semua. Biarkan kami duduk disini ok? Lagipula hitung-hitung kau kasihan dengan sehun, dia kan murid baru." Canyeol mencoba membujuk baekhyun.

"Arraseo, duduklah. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku jus Strawberry, Arraseo?"

"tentu tuan putri." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Hei kalian berdua sebaiknya segera berkencan." Celetuk Luhan.

"Tak usah sok menasihati kami Lu, kau malah belum punya calon bukan?" Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Luhan hanya diam, Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti.

"hei kalian sudahlah, baby Kyung, kau mau pesan apa hm? Biar pangeran tampan ini yang memesankannya untukmu."

"Hentikan kai, itu menggelikan." Kyungsoo mengendus sebal.

"Aish kalian semua sama saja, setidaknya hargailah aku. Jangan bermesraan dihadapanku." Luhan merengut.

"kau jadian saja dengan sehun Lu, Kurasa kalian cocok" Kai bicara asal.

"Uhuk-uhuk.." sehun yang sedang meminum juicenya langsung tersedak. Luhan hanya diam dan meneruskan kegiatan makannya.

"Woa, kau kenapa Hun?" Chanyeol kini yang menggoda Sehun.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Tiba-tiba Luhan kembali berbicara. "Ah, aku harus menemui Lee Songsaeng sekarang. Aku pergi dulu ne."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Luhan heran.

"ada apa dengan ice princess itu?" Kai nyeletuk.

"Ice Princess? Kenapa Luhan-ssi dipanggil begitu?" Sehun malah bertanya.

"Ah, dulu saat pertama kali berkenalan ia sangat dingin, bahkan sangat jarang bicara dan selalu terihat murung." Chanyeol bercerita, dan langsung mendapat sikutan dari baekhyun. "Jangan membahas itu lagi Yeol, Luhan sudah sedikit terbuka sekarang, jangan mengingatkannya tentang masa lalunya." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung bungkam.

'jeongmal mianhae Lu...'

 _ **Aku tahu kau berkata tidak akan menyakitiku**_

 _ **Tapi mungkin kau ingin menampilkan sedikit belas kasihan**_

 _ **Namun caramu melihatku, aku tahu kau datang bukan untuk meminta maaf**_

"Luhan!" suara itu, Luhan jelas hafal suara itu, suara yang dulu selalu membuatnya merasa paling bahagia di dunia, namun suara itu juga yang sukses membuat Luhan terhempas jauh ke dalam jurang kepedihan.

Luhan berdiri diam ditempatnya, tak beranjak, tak juga menoleh.

"Luhan, kurasa kita perlu bicara."

"Apa urusanmu hingga kita perlu bicara Sehun-ssi? Urusan kita sudah selesai sejak lama." Luhan menjawab dengan lirih dan dingin.

"Lu, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. Mianhae.. jebal Lu, maafkan aku." Sehun hendak menggenggam tangan Luhan namun langsung ditepis oleh empunya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau menyesali segalanya Oh Sehun! Kita sudah selesai, Kau sendiri yang mengakhirinya." Luhan menjawab Ucapan sehun pedas." Jadi tolong.. biarkan aku hidup tenang.." tambah Luhan lirih. Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang tertegun mendengar ucapan Luhan.

 _ **Mengapa kau menggunakan ini semua untuk pergi dari hidupku?**_

 _ **Walaupun, kau tahu ini sudah berakhir. Kau masih tetap disini malam ini.**_

 _ **Jika besok kau tak bisa kembali jadi milikku**_

 _ **Bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan terakhir?**_

 _ **Biarkan aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal**_

"Eomma, aku berangkat ne."

"Hati-hati dijalan Lu, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Arraseo?"eomma Luhan berteriak mengingatkan putri semata wayangnya.

"Arraseo, Eomma. Aku tidak akan lupa."

Luhan membuka gerbang rumahnya dan akan meuju halte bus jika saja orang di depan pintu gerbang tak menghalangi jalannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin menjemputmu, ayo berangkat bersama." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapih dipinggir jalan.

"Hen-tikan!" Luhan melepas paksa tarikan sehun.

"Ayolah Lu, aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu."

"Maaf, Sehun-ssi. Dengan segala hormatku padamu. Aku menolak sengan sepenuh hati."

"Brhentilah bersikap egois Lu!" Kesabaran sehun habis sudah. Ia pikir dengan menjemput Luhan dan berangkat bersama dengnnya bisa membuat hubungan mereka membaik.

Luhan tertawa sinis mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sehun.

"Aku Egois? Ya kau benar tuan Oh, aku memang egois. Egois karena dulu aku masih mengharapkanmu kembali, walau aku tau kau jelas-jelas mencampakkanku begitu saja." Luhan berkata getir, Air matanya menetes sudah. "Kau bahkan tak tau apapun tentangku! Memangnya kau siapa berani sekali mengataiku Egois?!" Luhan akhirnya meluapkan segala emosi yang ia pendam 2 tahun terakhir.

"L-lu..." sehun tertegun melihat Luhan yang mulai menangis.

"Kumohon, tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi, Kumohon Sehun, Aku sudah lelah. Sungguh." Kini Luhan berlutut dihadapan Sehun. Air mata sehun menetes, Ya Tuhan sejahat itukah dirinya hingga membuat Luhan begitu menderita.

"Mianhae Lu, Kumohon jangan seperti ini, berdiri Lu, jangan seperti ini." Sehun meraih bahu Luhan dan menuntun Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, maafkan aku sungguh, aku sangat menyesal Lu, maaf."

Keheningan menyelimut mereka berdua.

...

"Arraseo, aku akan memaafkanmu, dengan 1 syarat." Luhan berkata dengan kepala masih menunduk.

"Katakan Lu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu."

"Lupakan segalanya, jangan peduli padaku, apapun yang terjadi padaku, mulai sekarang kau tak boleh peduli. Hiduplah seakan kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Jangan dekati aku. Tolong, pergi dari kehidupanku." Luhan mengatakan syarat nya.

Sehun merasa begitu tertohok di ulu hatinya, sebenci itukan Luhan pada sehun. Sebesar itukah dosanya karena tega mencampakkan Luhan.

"Arraseo, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu Lu, Mulai sekarang kita tak mengenal satu sama lain, Terima kasih Lu, sudah mau memaafkanku. Maaf, sungguh aku sangat menyesal." Sehun berkata sambil menintikkan air matanya.

"Bolehkah, untuk terakhir kali, boleh aku melihat wajahmu? Kumohon, untuk terakhir kalinya." Sehun memohon. Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk hanya diam. Iapun tak memberontak saat sehun menyentuh wajahnya dan membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Astaga Luhan! H-hidungmu, berdarah!" sehun langsung panik melihat wajah pucat Luhan, apalagi darah yang cukup banyak mengalir di hidung gadis dihadapannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan sapu tangan di sakunya dan mengelap darahnya santai, seakan hal itu sudah biasa terjadi. "Ucapanmu sudah berlaku mulai sekarang tuan, kita tak saling mengenal bukan? Jadi tolong jangan ikut campur urusanku. Dan jangan coba-coba mencari tahu tentang kehidupanku. Selamat tinggal, sehun" Luhan beranjak pergi dari hadapan sehun, kini keduanya tak peduli akan datang terlambat ke sekolah. Masing-masing masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja mereka hadapi.

 _ **Tak pernah terlupakan kenangan saat kita menggenggam dunia bersama-sama**_

 _ **Tak bisa dijelaskan karena hanya kita yang dapat memahami cinta yang kita berdua miliki**_

 _ **Namun takdir berjalan begitu kejam diantara kita**_

 _ **Tak ada sau halpun yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengubahnya**_

6 bulan telah berlalu sejak perpisahan yang terasa begitu pahit bagi keduannya. Sehun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Paris utuk memenuhi janjinya pada Luhan. Ia benar-benar tak mencari tahu sedikitpun keadaan Luhan. Karena sehun berpikir, hanya dengan cara mematuhi ucapan Luhan rasa bersalah yang sejak dulu membelenggunya tak akan sesesak dulu.

Dan sudah 1 minggu ini Luhan terbaring Koma di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Lu, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kami tentang keadaanmu Huh?" tanya Baekhyun saat mengunjungi Luhan di ruang ICU, Baekhyun tak peduli jika Luhan tak menjawabnya, Ia hanya merasa buruk karena tak mengetahui keadaan sahabat dekatnya.

"Tega sekali kau menyembunyikan penyakit itu sendiri, dasar sok kuat. Kau anggap kami semua apa huh? Xi Luhan cepat sadar dan jawab pertanyaanku!" Baekhyun sudah terisak hebat.

"Sttt... tenanglah Baek, Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau memarahinya Luhan jadi takut untuk bangun bagaimana? Ia pasti tak ingin membuat kita cemas akan keadaannya." Chanyeol merengkuh baekhyun yang terisak.

"T-tapi yeol, D-dia hiks.. tega sekali padaku."

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam menintikkan air matanya saat melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang, wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang dipasangi berbagai alat kedokteran membuat batin Kyungsoo teriris. Kai yang melihat keadaan kyungsoo langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, menanengkan.

"Permisi, tuan dan nona. Pasien harus menjalani pemeriksaan lanjutan sekarang. Dimohon untuk menunggu diluar." Seorang perawat menyuruh ke-empat sahabat itu untuk keluar.

 _ **Boleh aku melanggar janji yang kubuat?**_

 _ **Maaf tapi aku benar-benar tak sanggup pergi dan melupakanmu**_

 _ **Bolehkah aku meminta kesempatan untuk memulai segalanya dari awal?**_

 _ **Biarkan aku menyembuhkan luka yang dulu pernah kubuat**_

 _ **Tolong berikan aku kesempatan terakhir**_

Sudah genap 1 tahun Luhan tertidur dalam komanya, bahkan dokter sudah angkat tangan dan menyarankan agar mengikhlaskan Luhan pergi. Namun Nyonya Xi bersikeras akan menunggu Luhan bangun, tak peduli akan menghabiskan bertahun-tahunpun Nyonya Xi akan tetap menunggu. Ia percaya pasti akan ada keajaiban yang datang untuk Luhannya

...

Bandara Incheon terihat begitu sibuk sperti biasa. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan fashion modisnya mendorong koper berukuran sedang. 'selamat datang kembali di Korea Sehun' batinnya senang. 'Luhan-ah aku merindukanmu'.

Sehun kembali ke Korea bukan tanpa Alasan, tentu saja ia berniat mencari Luhan dan akan tetap memperjuangkan gadis itu, tak peduli jika Luhan akan membencinya seumur hidup. Sehun sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Selain itu ia juga ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya di SHS, walau Cuma sebentar bagaimanapun juga Sehun pernah bersekolah di sekolah itu bukan. Jadi sehun memutuskan untuk datang ke acara reuni yang akan diadakan malam nanti. Sehun tak sabar untuk bertemu Luhan di acara itu, pasti Luhan kini semain cantik dan manis pikir sehun sambil tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya dalam 1 tahun ini.

Sehun berdandan dengan maksimal malam ini. Ia bergegas menuju gedung tempat diadakannya reuni saat menyadari bahwa acaranya akan segera dimulai.

Disana sudah banyak teman-teman SHS nya dulu yang sedang mengobrol dan asik bernostalgia. Sehun hanya tersenyum menjawab sapaan temn-teman yang masih mengingatnya. Sebenarnya ia sejak tadi sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan. 'apa dia tidak datang?' tanya sehun dalam hati.

"Loh, Oh Sehun?"

"Kai? Wah kau semakin hitam." Sehun langsung mengenali Kai.

"heh sialan sekali kau Albino, baru bertemu setelah sekian lama, kau malah mengataiku hitam? Dasar bocah kurang ajar." Kai menggerutu.

"dimana yang lainnya?" tanya sehun tak menghiraukan omelan Kai.

"Di dekat panggung, Kajja temui mereka." Kai menarik tangan sehun menuju tempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol.

"Annyeong.." Sapa sehun agak canggung saat ia sudah berhadapn dengan teman dekatnya dulu.

"Woah! Oh Sehun?!" Chanyeol merangkul sehun dengan hangat.

"Annyeong Baekhyun noona, Kyungsoo Noona." Sehun menyapa 2 wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"O-oh annyeong Sehun-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo menjawab agak kaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja noona." Jawab sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan ambil minuman, kajja Kyung, temani aku." Bekhyun berucap tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah sehun. Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Maafkan Baekhyun, dia agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini." Chanyeol mencoba meberi pengertian. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk maklum. 'wanita' pikir Sehun simple. Mereka asik mengobrol seraya dan mengenang kenangan singkat ketiganya selama di SHS dulu. Kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali dengan membawa minuman yang mereka ambil tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Luhan-ssi?" Sehun berucap basa-basi.

PYARR!

Gelas yang dipegang Baekhyun terjun begitu saja dari genggamannya. "Astaga Baek, gwenchana?" Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun khawatir. 'gawat' pikir Kai, Kyungsoo, dn Chanyeol kompak.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun garang "jangan berani... kau menyebut nama Luhan dengan mulut kotormu Oh Sehun!" desis baekhyun tajam. "beraninya kau kembali setelah menyakiti Luhan dua kali, apa kau seorang manusia?!" baekhyun masih berbicara tajam bedanya kini Baekhyun sudah mulai menintikkan air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?" sehun bertanya bingung.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi kanan sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun mulai terbawa emosi.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Baekhyun berteriak keras.

"Kami sudah tau segalanya Tuan Oh. Semua masa lalumu dengan Luhan, bahkan saat kalian belum mengenal kami. Aku tau semuanya."

"biarkan aku menjelaskannya pada kalian." Kata Sehun setelah mengontrol emosinya.

"Kami sudah tak butuh penjelasan apapun dari pecundang sepertimu."

"Kumohon Hyung! Noona dengarkan aku." Sehun memohon "sudah cukup bagiku saat Luhan menolak mendengar penjelasanku!, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku." Sehun mengiba.

Kyungsoo yang tak tega melihat sehun begitu terlihat rapuh akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat lain. Biarkan Sehun menjelaskan Baek." Kyungsoo langsung menambahkan saat baekhyun hendak membantah.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bicara di taman yang ada dibelakang gedung. Sehun mulai menceritakan segalanya dari awal ia bertemu Luhan hingga ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan Luhan. Bahkan kini bibir Sehun sudah robek karena tinju dari kai, yang untungnya langsung dicegah Chanyeol saat kai akan meninju wajah sehun lagi.

"Babo!" Baekhyun mengumpat sambil memukuli sehun.

"Kau- harusnya tetap berada disampingnya bodoh! Kau harusnya bisa merelakan warisan sialan itu! Kau harunya tetp ada disisi Luhan!"

"Sehun-ah. Taukah kau? Betapa Tersiksanya Luhan selama kau pergi? Betapa ia berharap saat Luhan menolakmu Kau akan bersikeras menolak permintaan Luhan? Tidakkah kau tau? Luhan berharap kau tetap menemaninya, walaupun ia berkata ia ingin kau pergi. Tapi Luhan ingin kau tetap tinggal. Ia berharap aku tidak pergi lagi." Kyungsoo kini menangis mengingat catatan harian luhan yang tak sengaja ia baca.

"Mianhae... aku sangat menyesal.. maafkan aku..."

"Bodoh! Tak ada gunanya kau minta maaf pada kami, toh kami tak akanmemaafkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol. "minta maaflah pada Luhan, ia berusaha bertahan demi kau. Temuilah dia."

"apa maksudmu Hyung? Bertahan?"

"Dia sakit hun, tak bisa disembuhkan, dokter sudah menyerah. Keajaiban bagi Luhan karena bertahan dalam tidurnya selam setahun ini." Kai menjawab kebingungan sehun.

 _ **Apa aku begitu terlambat?**_

 _ **Apa kau masih mau menungguku?**_

 _ **Jangan pergi.. maafkan aku..**_

 _ **Inikah balasanmu? Bukankah kau bilang kau memaafkanku?**_

 _ **Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu begitu lama.**_

 _ **Maaf jika membuatmu merasa lelah**_

 _ **Maaf...**_

Sehun menatap Luhan perih, bagaimana mungkin ia tak tahu keadaan Luhannya. Betapa Sehun merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

"Lu, bangunlah, ini aku sehun. Bukankah kau menungguku hmm? Cepat bangun. Aku sudah kembali sekarang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan yang terbebas dari infus dengan Erat.

"setidaknya tolong berikan jawaban bahwa kau memaafkanku Lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf karena begitu egois, maaf karena tak memikirkan perasaanmu, ini semua salahku yang tak pernah mengerti. Maafkan aku Lu." Kini sehun menangis keras diantara ucapan maafnya pada luhan.

Entah sebuah keajaiban tau takdir, tubuh Luhan mengejang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan sehun erat. Di ujung matanya, Luhan meneteskan air mata.

"Lu? Kau sadar? Luhan?" Sehun panik melihat Luhan yang kejang. Sehun langsung menekan tomol untuk memanggil dokter.

Tak butuh waktu lama dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk dan menyuruh Sehun meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu. Namun melihat tangan Luhan yang mencengkram tangan Sehun, uisa akhirnya memutuskan agar sehun boleh ada di dalam ruangan.

"kami sudah berusaha semaksimal yang kami bisa, tapi pasien sudah tak punya harapan lagi sekarang, jika sebelumnya ia bertahan karena menunggumu kini ia sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk menunggumu. kejangnya disebabkan karena kinerja jantungnya yang mulai tak stabil. Maafkan aku tapi kita hanya bisa menunggu. Sebaiknya keluarga mengikhlaskan kepergiannya.

Sehun, nyonya Xi, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Chanyeol menatap dokter tak percaya. Haruskah? Haruskah mereka merelakan Luhan pergi? Apa Luhan sudah benar-benar lelah?

 _ **Maaf karena pergi tanpa mengucap perpisahan**_

 _ **Maaf membuat kalian cemas begitu lama**_

 _ **Jangan tangisi aku, aku senang kalian tulus menyayangiku**_

 _ **Terima kasih...**_

Pemakaman berlangsung dengan keheningan. Mereka tidak menangis, mereka sudah berjanji akan mengantarakan kepergian Luhan dengan senyuman. Mereka berjanji akan bahagia.

Mereka melepaskan Luhan,karena mereka sadar, Luhan sudah terlalu banyak merasakan sakit. Mereka tahu Luhan pasti sangat lelah. Ia terlalu banyak terluka.

'selamat jalan Rusa jelek, berbahagialah disana, tunggulah aku menyusul jika waktuku tiba' – Baekhyun

'Ck dasar Luhan, teganya kau meninggalkan kami tanpa mengucap salam, kau benar-benar menyebalkan.' – Kai

'berbahagialah Lu, aah- aku kehilangan teman memasakku' – Kyungsoo

'yah, kau membuatku kehilangan teman untuk membully Kai. Dasar luhan, awas jika kau tak bahagia disana' – Chanyeol

'Lu, berbahagialah disana, aku mencintaimu, maaf karena telah menorehkan bayak luka, Kuharap kau masih bersedia menemuiku kelak, aku mencintaimu' – Sehun

 _ **Karena kebahagiaan dalam hidup bukan untuk 'memiliki' tapi untuk 'mengikhlaskan'**_

END

Aduh maaf bikin Luhan berakhir tragis di ff ini, *dibunuhreaders

Bosen ya? Gaje ya? Maaf deh ya? Al Cuma galau gara-gara besok gagal libur hiks.. gurunya suka PHP :'(


End file.
